dreamworksfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hicks der Hüne der III.
|Charakter}} /|Galerie}} }} Hicks ist der Sohnemann vom grossen Häuptling Haudrauf der Stoische, der über das kleine Dörfchen Berk wacht. Er ist der Protagonist des Films "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht", der im Jahr 2010 in den Kinos lief. Der schmächtige Hicks, der rein vom Aussehen her das pure Gegenteil von seinem Vater ist, will allen beweisen, dass auch er zum Drachentöten geboren wurde. Doch so einfach ist das nicht und als er grossspurig behauptete, dass er einen Nachtschatten gefangen hätte, ging das Gelächter im Dorf erst richtig los. Aussehen Wie bereits erwähnt hat Hicks eine sehr "zierliche" Gestalt und ist im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden eher schmächtig gebaut. Er bekleidet sich mit lockeren Kleidern. So trägt er ein einfaches grünes Hemd, das an der Hüfte von einem breiteren beigen Band geschmückt wird, was wohl als eine Art "Gürtel" dienen soll. Darüber hat er ein braunes Wollgilet übergeworfen, das in kälteren Jahreszeiten Wärme spendet. Seine Beine stecken in dunkelgrünen Hosen, die sehr anliegend sind. Damit er keine kalte Füsse kriegt, schützen ein Paar dicke braune Stiefel seine Füsse. Diese wirken sehr angenehm und sind sogar am Saum mit Wolle ausgestattet! Hicks hat wohl sein braunes Haar schon seit einer längeren Zeit nicht mehr geschnitten. Denn sie reichen ihm über die Ohren und einige dickere Haarsträhen fallen ihm wie ein Vorhang vor die Augen. Seine stechend grünen Augen bilden einen tollen Kontrast zu seiner eher helleren Haut. Auch einige Sommersprossen zieren sein schmales Gesicht. Charakter Hicks ist eine äusserst ehrliche und gutmütige Person. Er würde niemals einem anderen Wesen Schaden zufügen. Als er den Nachtschatten (also Ohnezahn) fand, wollte er ihn um jeden Preis töten. Das Messer lag schon griffbereit in seinen Händen, doch plötzlich kam sein wahres Ich zum Vorschein und übermannte ihn, den Drachen nicht zu töten. Er konnte keine Drachen töten, denn das war nicht er! Deshalb durchtrennte er die Seile und liess den Drachen gehen. Hicks ist auch kein normaler Wikinger. Während andere Wikinger jagen oder fischen, jagt Hicks Trolle oder werkelt wieder an irgendwelchen Erfindungen herum. Als Berk von den Drachen überfallen wurde, sollte Hicks am besten im Haus drin bleiben, damit er keinen Schaden anrichtet oder andere Wikinger behindern würde. Doch wie wir den jungen Burschen kennen hat er seinen eigenen Kopf und machte sich auf eigene Faust auf, um die Drachen zu fangen und zu töten. Seine Beziehung zu Ohnezahn Hicks und Ohnezahn werden Freunde. Nachdem Hicks bemerkt, dass ereinen Steuerflügel am Schwanz des Nachtschattens beschädigt hat, bastelt er einen Neuen, also eine Prothese. Hicks lernt, auf Ohnezahn zu fliegen, gemeinsam wollen sie verhindern, dass die Wikinger und Haudrauf die Drachen töten. Hicks meint, dass die Wikinger mit den Drachen zusammen leben sollten und in Frieden leben könnten. Freundschaften zu anderen Wikingern Astrid: Seit Beginn des Filmes ist Hicks verliebt in die junge Wikingerin. Gegenüber ihr ist er meist etwas zurückhaltend und 'schüchtern'. Zum Ende hin baut er eine Freundschaft zu ihr auf, als er ihr zeigte, dass man mit Drachen leben kann. Im 2. Teil sind sie bereits ein süßes Paar. Grobian: Seit Kindauf war Grobian Hicks Lehrer, Meister, Zuhörer,... Von ihm erlernte er das Schmieden und Handwerken, was ihm bei seinen kleinen Experimenten immer wieder hilft. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kategorie:Drachentrainer Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht